Dawning upon a shade
by Sephyrah
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they seem. A new girl is to attent at school, but why does Max knows her. And what is it that she hides. With a new tournament comming and things heating up between the teams, will they be able to stop the new treat.
1. Prelude:Where there once was a nightmare

Authors note: I hope you really like this, as you can see this is my first fic, at least the first publish. I would really appreciate if you review at least once so I know that there's someone reading this. And if you want to make a wider comment check my e-mail. Must be on my profile. Thanks. And now the story.

Disclaimer: I think is more than obvious that I don't own beyblade, but I do own my little Lemia and the other people that you don't recognize.  Mmm.. think that's all.

**Dawning upon a shade**

                                       By Sephyrah

**Prelude: Where there once was a nightmare**

_I guess I was afraid of it..._

There was fire all around, and the only wall between her and the destruction was her mother's body,

_To open the eyes would have meant acceptation._

It doesn't matter what happen stay here, doesn't matter what you listen don't talk, keep quiet. Doesn't matter anything at all, don't open the eyes. Do nothing.

_And  feel the searing would have been lost_

Taking her faster than anything or anyone her mother had run to hide her in the forest, that house that she had met in days of summer. Finally reaching a place where nobody would see the little girl, she got her between the roots and took her little hands among hers.

_I love you, seem like a long forgot tale_

Was the last thing her mother ever did, kissing her in the forehead. Shutting her eyes tightly, desperately trying to keep the tears. To keep inside the image of her most beloved forever, for the last five minutes of her life. The girl was so young, but within her she knew, she would never see her daughter again.

_Back then I did not understand the meaning, _

_I couldn't…_

Something behind the woman suddenly moved and she knew her pursuers were getting near, that was it. She was going to die. Die fighting nevertheless, that was her duty. Inside she grin, trying to figure the deception of her little traitors when they realized she had nothing.

_But now I know, I held no hope for the future_

For the last time in her life she heard her daughter stir. Her heart broke apart as she realized she would leave her alone and defenseless, but it was impossible to make it otherwise. She was her only hope.

_Now I know, _

_The only thing I had was faith, _

Her little girl had been raised to be strong, and she had made sure everything would be fine for her, should her last will be follow. The only thing that worried her was that they found her…

_Childish dreams that back then kept alive,_

_Illusions that I cherish with my heart,_

That was the reason for her victory to become a fact as soon as possible. She would die because of her wounds, no doubt about that, she was already damaged anyway.

_I wish I hadn't believe_

_That I hadn't been week _

Taking in a deep breath the woman took position, keeping a tight hold on the dagger she had hidden in her clothes. Around her she could feel the danger getting near, and also her daughter quiet as a tomb behind her.

_So with the shallow screams_

Suddenly, as fast as the wind flows during a storm, the woman turn around to face her attacker. Hiding in the roots a couple of ears witnessed everything in amazed horror, in fear.  __

_The shadows wouldn't have mistreat me_

_So I wouldn't have the scars of this whips _

As told the little black head did never opened the eyes or squealed. For some reason she keep believing that everything would be ok. That it would be like in her tales, and that her mother would take her as soon as this was over.

_My wings had been broken _

And so she waited for the longest time, waiting for some one to retrieve her from her refuge. But when the silence became more than unbearable and the hunger treat with contradicting her mothers orders she decided it was better for her to get out.

_But never my spirit_

Back then gray/blue eyes had seen with rage and vengeance what the little innocent ones had seen with horror, as conscience had dawn on them. As the little one got tired from calling upon her mom.

_Shall my will burn like fire and my rage as shadows_

Mom had died that day, but I did nothing to change that. All that I got left from her was a letter that whispered of better days ahead, and a cruise, sign of her faith. Of her lost.

_Because I want no more _

_I seek nothing_

That day I had taken that cruise as a symbol, today is different. Today I behold my nightmares within it, making them wait for those who belong to. 

_But the destruction of those who're empty _

I have no further memories of that day. Or what happened next. Eventually going on with my life I learned to take care of myself and everything that my mother had built carefully. And even when the custody did not went as plan…

_Who thinks that can harm me_

I was never left completely alone. It's truth perhaps I set myself apart, truth my friends weren't ordinary. But then, I was never ordinary.

_I'm a demon if you call me that _

_and as such I may treat you without hesitate _

Never from that day on did I ever trust again. People would learn to fear me, to stay away. The only friends I got were enough. Or so I though.

_All of that, _

_In the name of my faith._

Apparently not for Max.


	2. Changing not so different

Disclaimer: I do not own it… yet.

Dawning upon a shade

                                       By Sephyrah

**Chapter 1: Changing not so different **

A tall black haired girl was standing outside of the thirteen public high school. Her blue back pack leaning on her right shoulder, she was wearing a white shirt, gray skirt, dark blue jacket, white socks and black shoes; the school uniform.

 "This is going to be a long day" All the students pass her by, some of them were running and some were exchanging notes with their comrades. Partial exams were up to the menu of the day, "Why did I let him do this to me". 

— Hey!!, get out of the way!!— said someone pushing her aside. It didn't seem to mind her since she didn't move, she wasn't paying attention, "To the principals office" she make her way, completely unaware of those around her. 

— What's wrong with her, I only ask her to move man— said a dark haired boy to the one next to him, one with a laptop. 

— I don't know perhaps it's not her day—

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Principal Mikihiza wasn't exactly different from any other director. As the last five, he talk too much, she could see him formulating the words but she wasn't listening at all. When she finally got out of his office, Ms. Yuri, his attendant gave her a school schedule. According to it, she was suppose to have Art at second hour (she spent the first in the principals office) in the room 2-b, but the thing was that she couldn't find it, "Time to ask for directions", she spot a short boy with dark hair, next to him was a tall boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

— Excuse me— with that she got the small one attention, he had a big nose and crimson eyes,— I was wondering if you could tell me where is the room 2-b?—

The boy just look at her, with discomposure expression — Sure, go down in the next stairs, is the fourth room to the left— she look in the direction that was pointing his finger and nodded.

— Thanks a lot— she prepared to leave but…

—You're having art, don't you?— she turn back and nodded— My friend here is going as well, if you want he can lead you there— Another boy just arrived, his hair was red and his eyes were blue. 

— Sure, why not?— she replied but the boy didn't seem too happy —Thanks again— she turned her gaze to the red-haired boy, he was closing his locker. —This way— he said and she followed. 

None of them said nothing until they reach the classroom, once in there they split up, he went to sit next to the window in the back of the room and she wait for the professor who was late. 

— Sorry for the delay, boys and girls— said a young man entering the room — As some of you have notice we got a new student, her name is Lemia Hashibara, please come here Lemia and take sit back there, next to Tala— he was aiming the "red" boy —Usually, we let the new students introduce theirselves but since it's already late, I'm sure you won't care Lemia— "YES, YES" it was the only thing that pass through her head, she hated to introduce herself. — So, last time we talk about impressionism, which means that today we're making our pictures, please get out your stuff and start and, Lemia, if you have any doubt, please feel free to ask, sure Tala won't mind to answer— she nodded and looked at Tala, he seemed annoyed. 

 "Whatever" she start making her picture. By the end of the class, no one had finished so the teacher told them to do it later. "Homework" Lemia cursed at the thought, and then turned to Tala, her schedule at hand — Excuse me. Could you tell me how to get to my next class?— Tala looked at the schedule and sigh, he make her a sign to go after him — Don't you have nothing better to do than taking me to my classes?— 

—Your next class is across the hallway of mine— he looked back at her and continue —Mmm, May I ask what brings you to our school?— 

—A promise— he smirk at that —What kind of answer is that?— he continue.

"Well, what kind of question is that" she thought. She was everything but pleased of being there —An honest one, I lost a bet to a friend and he make me promise that I would get myself in here— she glared at him.

—Here we are, you might find Ian inside.

—Whatever— once inside she saw the boy from before, the one from the directions — Let me guess, Ian?— the place across him was empty so she sat in there, "window again".

—Hi! Again— answer the boy, there was a pale guy next to him—So, You didn't told me your name?—

—Lemia— "where is my notebook"— Hashibara Lemia, nice to meet you— she eyed the guy next to him  —Who is he?—

­ —That's Bryan— he made a sign and keep staring at the rest of the group —he's kinda quiet— Lemia had found her notebook and now was drawing on it. —Why don't you go talk to the others?— 

She stop drawing  —If I'm bothering you, then just said it out loud, but don't talk to me like that— she took that as an offence, her voice was too cold now.

—Sorry I didn't mean that—

—I don't give a damn about the others, they are too noisy. I don't give a damn about anyone for that matter. And besides, what does it has to do with me, none in here is really worth— Bryan rise an eyebrow at the comment. — Why did you ask anyway?—

—Well, usually people does not come near because of what happen in the world tournament, us stealing bit-beast and… you know—

Lemia smirked —Beyblade?— Ian nodded— Sorry boy, didn't watch the finals, I was too busy looking for…— Lemia just went silent and keep drawing —Are the teachers always this late?—

—It's because of the festival, it's once a year before the end of the school period. Why did you switch to this school anyway, there's only a month before classes are over— Ian was bored, the teacher came in, again asking for an apologize. 

—So, biology, this is going to be a long hour.— "There're some trees outside, and the sky it's so full of clouds" —I hope it rains.— 

Ian just ignore the comment—Are you always this sociable?— Lemia grinned at that, but didn't answer, "Well that was the problem, wasn't it?". She keep seeing the trees outside for the rest of the class. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

She barely heard when the bell rang to announce the lunch time. "No I could never understand" thought while sitting under a tree, she was suppose to meet him at the lunch but "why must I?" 

~Because he cares~ she could hear the voice in her head, —Sure he does, that's why he force me into this school— there was some sarcasm in her voice, ~Be like that if you want, but talking out loud when you're alone is only going to bring you troubles~ Lemia was looking puzzle now—What is that — but she didn't have to finish, because right in front of her was Tala, "oh great" trying not to laugh at her.

—So tell me, do the voices ever answer you back— he said.

—Shut up— she answer while glaring at him ~Now that was a smart retort, definitely he wont think you're insane~ Lemia was drawing again "He'll pay for that, eventually". 

—So still not making friends, are you?— "Ian as well" she look up again, the blonde tall boy from this morning was with them too.

"Ha, friends" she grinned at that —What are you doing here, why aren't you with the rest of your "mates" instead of bothering me—

—If you need to know we're waiting for someone, and besides who told you that you were the only one who doesn't like them— he was waiving to the rest of the students, she smile and then sigh 

—Fine— her notebook being stuck in her backpack again —Just don't wait for long—

—You're leaving, why?— Tala didn't appreciate that.

—Because I've got to see someone, and besides I hate company—

—Sure you do— Ian's voice was kind of resentful.

—Bryan got himself into a fight, so probably he's at the principals, see ya later— and she moved along. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"Indeed Bryan had got himself into a fight again, so we didn't saw him until the end of the lunch. Lemia seemed to disappear, only Spencer saw her in his last class, it was like if she were avoiding us like the rest of them", it was really annoying, many people still blame them because of the Biovolt incident. They couldn't understand that it had not been their fault, not at all. 

—What are you thinking, Ian— Spencer was looking down at me. 

—Nothing— I said walking along, everyday after school we went home, eat something and after that we walk to a warehouse, it was near the beach and away from everything so we could practice without any interference. —Sometimes I wonder…— but nobody listen.

When we arrived, Bryan was already there, usually he wouldn't wait for any of us, but today he was staring at something at the beach. —What it's so interesting that you forgot about practice— voiced Tala.

—That guy…—

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°


	3. Knowing better or so

Authors note: Hey it's me again sorry that I took so much time to update but I got some troubles with school, mainly organization. Anyway on with the story. Thanks to Kouun no Megami, who's so far is my only reviewer, |.| but it's ok hope you like the chapter. 

Disclaimer: One day, one day but not yet.

****

**Dawning upon a shadow**

                                       By Sephyrah

**Chapter 2: Knowing better or so**

Day 2

Again it is lunch time, how despiteful. I had to met Max yesterday but I was a coward, so he called me later when I was at home. That stupid kid, if he had only wait five minutes so HE wouldn't have answer, but what's done is done. I still don't get what is all the paranoid about, after all I've gone through bad things maybe worse so why is HE so—

—Who's he?— Lemia jump up, Tala laugh at that. She was breathing heavily.

—Don't do that!!— she almost yelled. "One of this days"

—Wow you're a beyblader, are you good or just another pathetic amateur— Ian had one red beyblade in his hands and Lemia's eyes went wide "hey that is-" she turn looking for her bag —I've got to admit it— said another voice —These are good— Bryan was looking at her drawings.

—Hey that's my stuff, give it back— everyone ignore her, she was about jumping into Bryan when a hand pat her in the head, she look up to find Spencer's gaze —But— he just moved his head one side to another. Lemia sigh in exasperation, Tala smirked at that.

— She's no amateur, she's actually quite good Ian— say a voice full of joy, it was Max, everyone was looking at him —Stop it, you're making her upset and you won't like it— then turning back to her —Why do you always pick the most remote place in the school, I mean you're not going to make friends only by watching—

Lemia shrug —I don't want to make any "friends" Max, I'm just fine— Max rolled his eyes. —Lemia!! You promise you'd try, why do you always have to be so stubborn, some company is not going to hurt you— she just look away —Oh great, at least defend yourself,… said something—

She looked at him straight in the eyes —Why did you have to learn the use of the word, "why"— "Hey!!" that has been Bryan she took the notebook away from him while he was distracted, and Max, he had an "angry" look in his eyes. —Oh no, believe me I wouldn't fit in, Max, knowing you, all of your friends must be kinda… er—

Max was waiting, but she couldn't find a word to —normal— Max snap at her —oh don't you look at me like that Lemia—she kept glaring at him but finally looked away.

—Oh fine, I'll try to stand around your stupid friends for a while Max, but don't get any hopes— Max knew that that was the best answer he could get from her, so before she knew he trap her in a bear hug. —Thanks, you won't regret it—

—I'm already regretting it, let… go… can't... breath— the girl said while trying to get free —Max— Spencer sigh and just put a hand in Max's shoulder.

—Eh?— Max look at Lemia, —oh sorry about that— she wave her hand in a dismissively way and gasp for air —oh I got football meeting, see you after classes in the school entrance, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BUSY—he said when she start negating with her head. Thumps up ~you're so easy to manipulate~ said a voice in her head after Max left. "Shut".

She look around —What?!— Tala and the others were looking at her.

—How is that— start Ian but someone interrupt him.

—He said you're good at beyblading— state Bryan, looking straight at her.

—Well, yes and— she pick up her things except her beyblade that was still in Ian's hands.

—Give that thing back to her, — Ian nodded and give back the beyblade —I want to see how truth is that— 

Lemia took her blade —Excuse me?—

—You heard me, there's a place near here where we can play— and he moved along.

Lemia's eyes were full of indignation —Hey, hey didn't it occur to you that perhaps I'm busy!!—

—That's ok, if you're scared, I can deal with that— said Bryan not turning his gaze once to her.

—Wh-WHAT!!— her anger showing up —No-nobody is going to call me coward— if there was something that Lemia held high, that was her pride.  —Lead the away!!, I'm going to make you regret those words— 

The demolition boys smirk at that, who would have imagine that she could get like that because of mere words. They stop at last, they were in a volleyball field behind the school warehouse. There were only a few students there, since everyone preferred to use the fields in the front part near the locker rooms. Bryan took position and Lemia took out her launcher and follow his example. Tala, Ian and Spencer took sit on one side of the field, many people stop doing their things just to see, at some point Lemia hear a first year whispering "poor girl" and grinned at that.

~Are you sure of this, I think you should give it a second thought, calm down, Mistress~ "I'm not loosing to anyone, not without a fight" ~Lemia mark my words you're going to regret it when he~ but Lemia wasn't listening to her bit-beast complains, her attention laid now on Ian's voice —Three… two.. one—

And just in that moment, both blades were sent flying to the ground. Red and Gray met in an rain of fire sparks, and got separated, Bryan had a big grin across his face "this is too easy" — I thought you said that you were going to defeat me—

Lemia on the other side was looking at the match ~That's why I told you to calm down, now will you listen to me~ "he has a very impressive rotation, calm down, …" —I know what I have to do— she said more to herself than anyone. 

The red beyblade had started to zigzag around Bryan's, circling his beyblade, Bryan on the other hand was getting bored, —Sorry girl, it doesn't work with me, Falborg attack— but, to his surprise he failed —C'mon it's just a girl— if Lemia had listen, she would've get mad but not now, she was looking at his beyblade "like a prey bird, he's moving fast and calculating as well, almost like " 

—That's it, get him out of the business— her blade start to attack and Bryan saw that perhaps she wasn't that weak

—Falborg arise— a huge bird was looking down at her, the wind start to blow around it and his wings were wide open —finish her—

Lemia and her blade got out of the way in time —He's got a spirit!!— ~now that would make sense no?~ "shut up, it's no time for being sarcastic, get ready"

—Face it little girl, even if you manage to evade my attacks, you will, eventually, lose— and with that Falborg got ready to "kill" his prey.

—Zryktra now, Light shield— and out of her blade came a white four winged bird with a long tail and a rhomboid jewel in its forehead, it blocked the attack of Falborg and then sent him away with its wings, both of the birds were engaged in their fight. 

—Falborg finish her, bit-beast or not she's too small— _small _at the sound of that word, something in her head clicked, a memory that make her feel sorrow. And the people around noticed that sudden change in her, it was not only her, it was the wind and everything around.

—You won't!!— she stretch out her hand, and in a matter of seconds was over, the wind turned against Bryan and his beyblade, who were now lying in the grounds three meters away from where he had been standing. 

Everyone went silent, her beyblade flew back to her hand and then she realize there was someone behind her, principal Mikihiza was right behind her. —Quite impressive I must say, are you aware Ms. Hashibara that in this school we don't tolerate beybattles— "Oh-oh"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

—You're late— said a voice as she close the door behind her, the room was completely dark but there, in a corner near the window, was he. The moonlight from outside reflecting on his long dark hair, he was slightly smiling at her.

Lemia just thrown her backpack away, took off the jacket, and let her hair loose, her eyes completely blank of anger —Late— she said with disbelief —Late!! Of course I'm late!! That stupid principal put me on detention and wouldn't let me go until now, but of course all you care about is your stupid training and oh, let's not forget your dinner, you could have asked me if I was fine but instead of that, you prefer to remark how late am I. Well then, in that case, I'm sorry for being so late. I'm tired, so if you excuse me, I'm going to bed— all that time the male had just stared at her bemuse, and when she finished he could not help but let out a little laugh, she got froze, more angry than ever but he didn't let her speak, when she turned around he was standing right in front of her with his gaze focus in her.

—Sleep? I thought that you'd be hungry, that's why I make the dinner for you and got ready everything so you could give yourself a bath and calm down, and if after that you still want to "talk" to me, then perhaps you would explain me why did you use your spirit— his brown eyes still fixed in hers, she could feel his hand in her chin, calmly smiling at her —So, aren't you going to eat?— Lemia gasp at that, she wanted to say no, so she could sleep but her stomach betray her, she blush a little but the boy in front of her laugh hard. —It's ok, let's eat something before you starve yourself—

After getting into her pajamas, she turned around to met his eyes. Her things, that is her backpack and jacket, were now carefully place in her desk in front of the window. —Guess you pick them up— she said, and he nodded —why are you being so nice to me—

—Because I got worried, usually you let me know, things lately have been a little "complicated" and I know you won't admit it. Again you're having nightmares I hear you, moonlight is no longer enough, nights are darker with each passing day; and we both know they're getting near. They're coming. I'm already used to, you know, I'm not stupid. They're going to take you away— her eyes snap open at that moment —Sorry, I didn't mean that, you know I won't let them— he went over to where she was and surround her with his arms —Where are they anyway?— The movement under his embrace told him that she didn't knew —We'll find them eventually, no need to worry about that…—

­—It's not finding them what makes me trouble, you know that when we do, they might not be the same—

At that his expression got somber —None the less, disturbing ourselves with this kind of thought it's not wise— he smile down at her— I'll leave now, so you can get some sleep—

—I'd rather if you to stay here with me, at least tonight— she said while getting into her bed —I don't want to be alone—

—But you're not alone— he said as he kiss her on the forehead —I'm just across the hallway if something funny happens— she didn't seem happy with his answer, he rolled his eyes and push her aside —ok but just tonight, tomorrow I won't be here when you're back, I've got things to do. Are you going to be fine? What if you ask that Max boy some company?—

—Sure I will be okay, as long as it doesn't take you long. There's some-MAX— she sat up where she was— I was suppose to met him, I was so angry that I forgot oh no, he's going to hate me—

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°


	4. Awful questions

Authors note: Here's the third chapter. If you what (F) means, well it's suppose to mark the beginning and the end of a flashback or something like it. Anyway.

Disclaimer: Still waiting

**Dawning upon a shade**

By Sephyrah

**Chapter 3: Awful questions **

Lemia tried to explain Max but he wasn't quite happy with her

(F)—That's the second time Lemia, I bet you got detention on purpose—

—No, Max I—

—It's too late I'm going to bed, but tomorrow morning I want to see you before classes that way you can come up with a story—

—What, no Max, I—

—Good Night Lemia— he hang up, "now, that was my only friend and I just screw it up" she took the first thing she found and throw it against the wall, she hated failing to her friends. (F)And also hated herself in the morning when that same glass that she throw away almost cut her feet in morning. "Stupid principal and stupid temper, why can't I control it?"

—I should have known better anyway— she said out loud—let my temper and pride, blind me just like that— she sigh —I got what I deserve— "but why yesterday, I mean, stupid Max if he had kept his mouth shut" a part of her still blame Max for telling _them_ that she was a good blader, but it was all her fault and she knew it.

—Well, at least I'm happy to see that you understood your mistake and learned the lesson, it's good to see students with those qualities now days, usually kids are in such a rush— a man walking behind her had just talk and for her surprise it was nothing else than…

—Mr. Mikihiza!! What are you doing here, I mean, I never thought that you walk your way down the school— "manners" —oh yeah!!, good morning sir— her cheeks were a little pink.

He laugh at her reaction —it's okay— he assured her—I've got to confess that I have been following for a while, —…—a beautiful day isn't it? — he said while looking up to the trees.

—What?— her eyes were like little points at the comment (A/N: you know like Kero from CCS) —no.. I mean.. yes— "what kind of question is that" —it is because of the cherry blossoms— she said gaining composure —they usually make this a nice place for a walk. I like to walk here in the mornings, it's not exactly calm because of the noise of the city but yeah, it's kinda cool to see the sky from this perspective— it was obvious that she forgot to who was she talking.

—I see, then there is no doubt why did you got such a powerful spirit with you— he said looking down at her.

—mmm…what do you mean, did you saw the whole beybattle yesterday, what does my appreciation of the day has anything to do with my bit-beast and why am I talking with you, sir, about this anyway, is not that you really understand, Do you?—

The principal sigh —when you get yourself a companion spirit like yours, is not only because of power, a spirit chooses you because of your essence, very deep inside you and that spirit are quite alike— I would kill for making that the truth "shut"

­—oh, but how did you, mmm— Lemia was a little confuse—did you saw?—

—The beybattle, yes. The school rules only forbid to participate in them not to watch them— Lemia sweatdroped —anyway it's a little late don't you think?, classes are about to begin, don't you have anything to do before that?—

She looked her watch, it was true, "Max" —You're right, see you later, sir— "that was odd".

°°°°°°°°°°°°

—PLEASE, PLEASE I won't do it again, I'll be a good girl, I'll get myself away from trouble but please just give me a chance, don't get mad at me—…—Maxy?— she look up at him, there was some people staring at the scene.

—That it's pathetic, and it's just seven a. m., this place just keep going worse— Ian wanted to laugh at the scene in front of him.

—O.K. — he said quietly "??? This is so unlike him" —I'll give you a chance, come with me after school, I'll have to do some things with my friends—she let out a sign of relief— and besides…— "uh?"—I could never be mad at you— now his voice full of joy, getting her in yet another hug.

"Indeed pathetic" but Ian couldn't help but laugh —No, Max, not another hug—

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lemia had been so busy in the morning trying to gain Max forgiveness that she had not realize until later, that many people were staring now at her, some with awe, some with fear, some others just whisper. "what's wrong with people in here".

She had to wait until the lunch time, once that Tala stopped teasing, to get an explanation. Apparently, it would seem that the rumor of her victory over Bryan had spread very fast.

—So… let me get this— said the girl while looking down at Ian— I won a beybattle and everyone is making a fuss out of it—

—If you're going to put it like that— he shrug— but you must understand that many people in here is quite… er, reluctant of us for what happened at the—

—Geez what a bunch of pathetic— at that point she stopped to gaze at them —…people? whatever they are. They should get theirselves a life—

—You know neither do I like them, but you shouldn't express yourself so low of them— Sometimes the despise she displayed towards the others made Tala shift uncomfortable, after all why would she treat them like that.

She stared at him for a second —Excuse me if I did wrong, but I still think they should keep to their own business—

—Why would you anyway?—

—Why would I what, Bryan?—

—You keep acting sometimes like if you were better. What—

—Makes me thing that I am— a smirk spread over her face—You'll see that's exactly the point, I'm not—

°°°°°°°°°°°°

After getting their food at the cafeteria they walk over to where they usually spent their lunch time. Tala, Bryan and Spencer got a bench while Ian got to work in history's homework on the ground. The girl remained some kind of distant under a tree, just writing as always.

—'What' are you?— said Ian after a while, the others just stare at him.

—Excuse me— said Tala obviously not getting the hint of the conversation.

—Lemia, she said she was not better than any other. But then I want to know—

Obviously the question had seem to have taken the girl aback. To Ian it was the simpler question in the world and couldn't figure out what was taking her so long to answer. It was a good while until she finally spoke the answer loud enough.

—…dow— They heard her whisper something but couldn't figure it out.

—What?— She took so long, that Ian had gotten back to his work and forgot about the answer

—You asked 'What' am I—…— And that's my answer—

—What? But I didn't hear, Lemia!!— Ian was complaining but she was already up, walking towards him to see his homework —you got to be kidding me if you think Mr. Gryphin it's taking that—

—Oh would you shut up!! What did you said a while ago, anyway—

—…

—Lemia

­—You asked me to shut up, make up your mind

—Don't play stupid with me

—Shadow

—hum? — Ian was puzzled —Why would you pick that as an answer—

—Because— Lemia closed her eyes and she could almost hear the voice, a voice from the past. The past that seemed so cruel —Because that was the answer that I was gave back then—

—Back then? — "So…" Blue eyes gazing her —Is it not the first time some one asked, tell me Lemia, Who asked you before?—

—It's not who— She didn't finished answering Tala, because of Spencer.

—I'm more concern about the answer, why would someone ever gave you that answer?— Whatever it was what she had to said about that, she did not. The bell that announce the end of the lunch, rang. And she moved away, hoping for her next class. Hoping that she wouldn't have to answer.

In her head the voices of the past kept echoing like whispers in a deep hollow. Images kept coming forward her. Memories she did not understand, and the only thing she hoped for, was for school to never end. Because that day when she went home, there would be nothing waiting for her. There would be no one, and for the first time she thanked that for the moment, the noise of her fellow classmates would keep her apart. Safe from the ripping memories, safe from being alone, alone with the voices.

°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Meeting new friends

Disclaimer: no not yet

Dawning upon a shade

                                       By Sephyrah

**Chapter 4: Meeting new friends **

In the afternoon just after school Max had taken her to eat something, they talk and laugh, making her forget anything that would trouble her. Around half past four, they were heading towards the house of this friend of Max.

—OK listen up — Apparently Max and some of his friends gathered after school every day in order to practice beyblade —Just please try to be yourself, don't shield behind that awful mask of yours, you'll see you'll like them— and after all why not they were the world champions.

—Aren't you going to give me a clue at least, you know I'm bad for this conversation thing— Yes, she remembered, Max had tell her everything of his team victory with this huge smile on his face.

—Nope, I think it's better if you get to know them by yourself, after all they're good people, you'll like them

Lemia sigh, she was sure that this was going to be a heavy afternoon but what could she do, for some stupid reason Max friendship was overly value for her, she couldn't stop herself from please him. "Such a terrible slavery,…"

 —Ahh, here it is Tyson's house— Lemia and Max were standing outside a dojo. —Come on, let's go in

An old man was standing there, watering some plants —Good Afternoon Mr. Kinomiya, we're looking for Tyson

—There you are, Tyson's been waiting for you, hey who's the young lady there?— he said when he saw Lemia

—She is-

—Hashibara, Lemia. I just got transferred to the school, sir.

—Transferred..?— Mr. Kinomiya arose an eyebrow —Isn't it a bit late for that—

—I know sir, but I had made a promise to Max

—Oh, I see, well I hope that you get along with Tyson and his friends, they're good kids. My grandson it's a little stubborn but quite friendly after all.

—Thanks, sir

—C'mon they're inside— and with that Lemia followed Max, they went inside a dojo and in there they found two boys, one with black hair, a red cap, jeans and long sleeve yellow shirt; the other with brown/orange hair, glasses and a lap-top.

 —Maxy!!! We where waiting for you, hey!!— he had spot Lemia—Isn't she the new student?—

—Tyson, Kenny, this is my friend Lemia

—Nice to meet you — she said from behind

—Hey Hi!

—Wasn't Hilary coming as well?— Max say after looking around the whole room

—Well yes the witch had student's council meeting so-

—Witch?— Lemia searched for answers in Max

—They don't seem to get along quite well, but actually they cared about each other a lot— Max was giggling

—ooh— Lemia nodded in understanding

—Nice to meet you too, Max has told us so much about you in the last days, he seems very fond of you

—Yeah, well we're good friends— she said smiling

—Good friends!! He talk so much of you that I thought you were siblings — Tyson said laughing —It's good to finally meet you

—Yeah, we were amazed that you wouldn't share any class with us

—Yes I know, since I was too late I didn't get to plan my schedule

—Otherwise she would have been with me in maths, she really sucks at it

—Max!!— she was blushing a little

—Hey don't need to worry, Tyson is as bad as you are

—Well I would be better if it weren't because of Mrs. Smith, she makes it too complex

—Actually Tyson if you'd pay more attention

—That it's not the point— the boy was looking a bit irritated

—Calm down it was just a comment, Tyson­— Max was holding both hands up trying to calm him.

—Well since you start it, you fix it— said the girl crossing her arms —and you're to explain us before the finals, I really don't want to assist summer school, it's awful

—What!? Oh c'mon, I already have enough homework— but she was giving him a 'i-don't care' look —fine—

—Alright!! Max it's helping me again

—Again?

—Yes, every year it's the same, I was hoping that Kenny would help him this time— Max sigh in a defeat tone and Lemia was giggling.

—Hey, forget about school, Max told me that you know how to blade

—Oh, that, I do know how, but I'm not quite…

—The others hadn't arrive yet, what about a

—Excuse me, speaking of that, I heard a rumor in school. It is said that a new student beybattle against Bryan and won— Kenny said from his laptop— And since you're new and already got detention (I heard from Max), I'm assuming that it was… you?

"hmrp" —Well, I did beybattle him

—You beybattle against Bryan!! From the Demolition Boys!?

—The what?

—And you won?, wow!! You must be a incredibly strong blader girl — A voice suddenly came out of "…" the laptop (point like eyes °.°').

—It… talk's— She said matter-of-factly

—Umm.. well you'll see

—You have a spirit in your laptop… °.°— there was a funny silence —weird…— Kenny blush a little —and kinda awesome at the same time… °.°… HOW DID IT GOT THERE?!!— "awful, too much info" what info!!? They hadn't tell you anything at all "shut, I said awful and it'll remain like that" freak

Max was rolling in the floor —You should see your face!— laughing.

—Shut, you insolent mortal

—Made me— was Max reply, and she would have if it hadn't been because "Damn, the puppy eye look, … no!! I'm lost"

She sigh —It isn't fair, you shouldn't be so cute

Kenny and Tyson just look at them —Man, you two are weird—the former state, sweat dropping. But then something else came to his mind, "truth, the beybattle" he thought to himself.

—Hey then is it truth?—

—About me defeating Bryan, yes— she answer shyly.

—No, about you getting detention instead of coming the other day with Max, you should have see him, he was mad at you— Her cheeks went red.

—Tyson, you shouldn't have done that comment

—What? I wanted to know, I've never got detention. At least not from part of the school's principal

—It's okay Lemia forget about it, I'm no longer mad at you

—Alright if you defeat Bryan without getting a scratch then you must be really good, so what about a friendly beybattle— Lemia was confuse "too many changes in a few seconds" she blinked twice and nod after seeing Max's thumb up.

—Don't get yourself too comfortable Tyson, she's good

—Actually Max, I don't think I'm that— but Tyson was already outside with his beyblade.

—Ok, let's go!! — "°.° he's quite enthusiastic about this" —Three, two, one

—LET IT RIP!!— they both said out loud in unison

—Dragoon!! Show her

—Zryktraryus!! Go girl!

Both blades encounter in the center of the field and sparks fly all around, they tackle each other constantly and none of them seemed ready to lose.

—Dragoon, keep going like that, we got her were we want

—Not quite, Windy, Zryktra— In that moment was that arrived a Chinese looking boy and a two toned haired one. Just in time to see the silver light surrounding the field.

—I won't lose like that, Dragoon!! Phantom hurricane!!—

"Damn it, he's too strong, why?" I feel a strange strength in dragoon, oddly familiar, I don't think it's convenient to push further. I'm afraid we can't win the match —You can't blame me then— for trying? —Go Zryktra!!— Lemia's blade made a last effort but nevertheless failed, eventually it stopped when Tyson's Dragoon hit hard on it. —Damn—

Dragoon went back to his owners hand — Well, you ARE good, but still no one can't match Dragoon— he start dancing or something in the back.

—Max,… — she was sort of piss but…

—Guess you can't win always

—I though you said NORMAL back then— she said pointing at Tyson's little 'celebration'

Max looked at Tyson and grin —Well, for your standards…

—Guess you're right

Lemia saw the two other boys staring. One was grinning, the other one's attitude remind her a bit of Tala and Bryan. She stare at them with curiosity —And they are?

—Kai, Rei!! Hey this is my friend Lemia, remember that I talk about her earlier— They both look at her, and she started to feel a bit uncomfortable but try not to show it.

—Hey, nice to meet you— her voice came from the back.

"Darn it, I shouldn't have lost" Well yes, it's like Maxi-kun said "Well yes, that is a point of view" Easy don't get yourself like that, we'll get another chance, eventually

—Nice to meet you as well. I see that you blade, sorry if Tyson was a bit harsh — he turn to see Tyson in the back grinning but she denied it with her head.

—It's ok, I trusted myself too much. Next time, he might not make it— she said smiling.

He laugh a little at that —That will be an interesting match, since both seem to be so stubborn for beyblade

—Forget about it, Rei. She's not defeating me

—Oh really and why not? — the girl enquired 

—Well that's simple— he answer in an overconfident tone —Because I'm the world champion—

—I hardly find that a good reason for me to not defeat you. Actually it makes me wanting it more

—Well train all that you want, because Tyson is not an easy opponent. At least not when he's concentrated— stated Rei patting her in the shoulder.

—Hey forget about that. I really enjoyed that beybattle, it would be fun if we do it again. Hey, perhaps we might train together in the summer.

—Name the place and I'll be there, but next time it won't be that easy.

—Ha, don't think you can handle me. After all, I'm one point over you in the score table

—Well I can fix that— the girl was smiling confident at him.

Max and the others where watching bemused (except, of course Kai. Who hadn't moved from his spot on the wall). The two of them seem to be making friends real fast.

—Hey Kenny, you should look at this— his bit-beast called from the laptop —I don't think your data has anything like this— Kenny turned his attention to his laptop and he looked a little surprise for a second.

—Hey Kenny, did you found something? — asked Rei from behind.

—Eh? Oh no, I was just checking what Dizzy had to show me.

—And what is it, chief? — Max was looking rather curious over his shoulder.

—Oh, apparently nothing. So what's the plan? — "I think it's better if I wait until the night to analyze this" he thought closing his laptop and standing up.

 —Well, we're all here and it's Friday, which means no school tomorrow. Why don't we hang out a little and show Lemia the city— suggested Max.

—Sounds quite like it, but we still need to wait for Hilary— Rei pointed out.

—She's not coming. Student's Council meeting— Tyson informed.

—Oh I see. Well then I think it's ok, we could go to the downtown. There's some cool stuff in there

—Yeah!! And we could go to that park that it's three blocks away from the mall, there's the place with the best desserts I had ever taste.

—Are you kidding and lost all my money in one afternoon, no way

—I don't eat that much, Max— was Tyson's reply, who was now a  little red —And besides, I'm growing up, I need to eat

—Well yes, that's a perspective— the sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

—Hey calm down— Rei told them turning his attention to Kai—What do you think Kai? — after all, he was the leader —A rest once in a while won't do any damage—

—hmpr whatever—

—Alright!! We're getting Ice cream and Max it's paying for them— Tyson was already jumping outside the house

—What!! I never said

—You did a moment ago

—That's twisting my words

Lemia laugh at their behavior —it's okay I'll pay for the ice cream—

 —Cool, free ice cream, I'm getting a 'double chocolate special'

—Tyson wait— Max and Kenny where running behind him

—Let's hope you don't regret that later— and with that Kai walked quietly behind the others follow by Rei who stopped to wait for her.

—Eh?

—It's Tyson, he eats too much

—Hey, don't worry about that, I'm quite an eater myself

—You haven't seen Tyson— Rei assured her.

—Well… we'll see— she said before running towards Max. It had been a while since she had got to relax like that after all.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Yep, who would have thought that I could eat that much. Sure, Rei didn't" He was quite amaze to see that the girl was actually capable to compete with Tyson (of course in a more civilized way).

They spent the afternoon talking and walking through the streets. Showing and pointing some things, they try to see a movie but the tickets were sold out until eleven pm and everyone (except Kai and herself) had to be early at home.

Even when, by the time they decide to said good-bye it was already late. Tyson and Kenny walked a while with her and Max, who had pass to drop her home (because no girl should be walking alone at this hour. "He was so cute sometimes.") And had a good laugh hearing Tyson's complains about Kai obsessive ways and having to wake up early on Saturday. Mainly because Kai had told them to be early in their usual spot, to recover the practice that they skip today.

—Sorry about that Tyson, if it hadn't been for me…

—The fact that Kai is a sourpuss is not your fault

—Oh I don't think he's that bad. But yes perhaps he's too serious— she rectified when she saw his face.

—Forget about it, why don't we go tomorrow to the movies since we didn't manage to go today

—Sure it'll be fun. What about you Max?

—Why not? We'll past for you at 2 pm

—No. Better see you at the park near the bridge. Got some stuff to do

—Hey!! That's the place where we practice. What about you chief?

—Sorry I got some stuff to do

—Oh c'mon Kenny

They kept together another while but eventually Tyson and Kenny got separate from them. Max stay a while with her since she had to get out "Lluvia", her dog (an Old English Shepherd), and after that he went home. Leaving her alone.

She sigh, as expected, the house was empty. After having some dinner and watching T. V. she went over to sleep. But it didn't bother her anymore, today had been a good day and nothing could disturb her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°


	6. Lluvia running habits and Movies

Yay!! been updating a lot lately, i'm finally on vacation with some luck i might get this done by the end of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Dawning upon a shade

By Sephyrah

**Chapter 5: Lluvia running habits and Movies**

That morning, Lemia had woke up relatively early. Ok, it was ten a.m. so, she would have sleep yet another hour if it hadn't been for Lluvia who woke her up. She was strangely happy and Lemia saw the reason as soon as she open the curtains. It was so cloudy that the sun was having troubles getting through.

"Rain" —So that's the reason— she eyed the creature behind her, it was moving her tail — you're a strange dog, Lluvia— smiling, she got in the bathroom, wash her face and got change into some blue pants, a sleeveless shirt of the same color, tennis and a white sweater. She got her CD walkman and open the door of her apartment.

—Well, aren't you coming for a run?— she called for Lluvia who was behind still moving her tail. In front of the building where she lived there was a park, all full of green. If you went through it, you could get to the beach. Of course the current was too strong to swim, in that part at least. But it was a great place, Lemia loved water, and above all the 'song of the sea'. To be near the sea was enough for her as to know that rain was coming was enough for Lluvia.

They had spent fourty five minutes or more outside when for the second time Lemia stopped to gasp for air, and to wait for Lluvia. After all when there was rain coming she would run to everywhere and nowhere, so it was necessary for Lemia to stop and wait, otherwise she would get to far from her.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

As usual they had wake up early, the tournament was drawing nearer and Tala wanted them to be in shape 'not that we really need' but he wanted to be sure that he would get to the finals to kick Tyson's ass. 'He owes me a victory' was all that he said when I asked him what was the matter.

Spencer wouldn't seem to have any troubles with training at this time, he pretty much liked the beach; and Bryan, he had been super-sensible since Lemia defeat him and even had been training extra-hours. So I had no other choice but to follow, not that it matter but I could be doing other stuff.

We had been an hour or more in here, I don't know. When something caught my eye. I smirked, it was the witch. —Hey, what's that— I called the others pointing at her.

Tala rise an eyebrow when he saw who was it. —What is she doing here? —

—Well I don't know, why don't you ask her?

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lluvia had seem to go too far this time, so she just sat up in a bench near, to wait. Closing her eyes and felling the wind hitting her kindly from the back, "—What could I do but run and run and run…—" was singing the song.

That made her remember a cold, dark hallway. She remembered the smell of it, like soil, it was humid, but there was something else. Something she couldn't point and made her feel uncomfortable and sick, that smell, she knew it, what was it?.

A figure all dressed in a tight, black outfit was slowly moving along. Using the wall as a support, holding her right arm with the other. The image became every time more clear. It was her, she realize, even when she already knew that, but smaller.

She wasn't quite sure if it had, but she couldn't remember when did that happen. Why was she there, and what was that smell? If she could only focus a little bit more.

But tired of being ignored, Lluvia picked that moment to bite her, not too harsh, but it was enough to stop her from succeed in her attempt. "Lluvia" —You couldn't have been more opportune, Could you? — the dog bark at her and motion for her to turn around.

Lemia took off the headphones and did so. There was a warehouse near the beach and in front of it, Ian was waving at her. —hey shadow-girl, are you going to say hi or what?!

—What are they doing here? — she ask to no one in particular. At the sigh of strangers, Lluvia jump around happy and had already found the stairs to go down into the beach. Lemia look for her pet but saw her 'calling' her from the beach. —Damn dog, can she stay quiet—

Ian saw her run over the stairs that the dog had use to go down, apparently she was calling the animal by her name, but the dog just kept playing and ignoring her. It was not until it saw her get out the chain that the dog actually calm and went over her.

—Hey there, …what are you laughing at!! — she snap.

—Well, you didn't seem someone to have a pet, at least not a dog

—I fail to see the fun— she knew that he was laughing because of what he saw, Lluvia wasn't exactly obedient. —What are you doing here anyway?—

—What, can we come here whenever we want? —Tala was smirking, his arms cross over his chest —Honestly you need to improve that mood of yours— She rolled her eyes—we're training as you probably see— Bryan and Spencer were beyblading not far away from there — What about you?—

—Running— she said smiling —Hey Spencer, Bryan— The first one raised one hand to return the greeting. Bryan wouldn't stop doing his own, but she was sure he heard "I'm not sure if he's just cold or extremely rude" Oh don't let it ruin your mood "Good morning Zryktraryus, you're up late" A beautiful morning, if I may said, cloudy like you like

—So… running, most of the girls at school won't bother doing that kind of things

—Well yes, and what do they do, starve theirselves, going into diets. No way, I rather to keep eating like a pig— He frown "a pig?" —Food is something worth of being enjoy—

—Now why would you pick an adjective like that?— he said watching her—You sure don't eat that much—

She shrug —Yeah right, you say that because you haven't see me. Most people thinks that, because they just see my looks—

—No offence, but I've seen slimmer girls in the school

—Ja ja, funny Ian, I bet half of them eat little or nothing

—I detect some envy

—Shut up, I'm healthy enough and I like the way I look

—Then why are you a "pig"

—I didn't said I was one, I said I eat LIKE one… but with manners

—If you said so

She rolled her eyes — you're helpless—

—Why are you so happy today? — Tala had been staring.

—What do you mean?

—I don't know you seem less… you know

—Yeah I guess so, it must be the weather— she said while looking the sky she seemed so peaceful

—But its seems it would rain at any time— Ian complain

—Yeah, and it would be perfect, I like it. Also,… yesterday, it was a good day— She replied, recovering her smile

—A good day?

—Sure, I made some friends. We hang out the whole afternoon.

—We? Who's we? — "Tala is a bit curious today" the girl thought.

—You know Max friends. Tyson, Kenny, Rei and even when he didn't said a word that guy Kai.

—Who?! —he felt disheartened and angry

—Ty.. — the girl believed she had talk too fast so start again

—I heard you— he snap back, cutting throw her sentence —but, with _them_?—

—What? is there anything wrong?— Lemia couldn't understand why was he acting like that after all he had been so nice today.

But he remain quiet. Two years ago when they defeat them, it had been humiliating. At least for a part of him and let's not forget his team. But Tala kept no hard feelings against them, not because of that. They had lost, he had lost and somehow he respected Tyson for that.

But even when he accepted it, he couldn't stop himself from feeling some anger. Feel that somehow Tyson had taking something that was his own away from him. And it keep on growing, the feeling, as time past by. He wouldn't say it out loud. That he hated him for being so popular, for having every ones forgiveness or tolerance every time he screwed up. Just because he had won some stupid tournament.

They hated him, Tala. He knew it, but for what? For something he hadn't entirely did. Some times he'd wish to see them try. Survive to what he and the rest of his team survive at the abbey. Of course, differently from the whole school, Tyson and sometimes Max, would try to talk to him and Ian, and sometimes Spencer (guess they where still resent with Bryan) Which serve only to infuriate him further, why them who really had motives, not hated them like the others, wouldn't it had been easier if they had let them to hate everyone the same. It would had been so much easier if they had allowed him so.

—Tala—

And suddenly something happen, it appear this girl that wouldn't seem to hate or fear them like every one else, not that he had ever had any difficulty getting near the girls, but, she would seem comfortable around them. Even when he had got his doubts. But then again, Tyson and his gang would seem to have taken her away. So it didn't matter what he did, he would win always.

—Tala—

Of course it had been a stupid thought after all, he had only knew her for a week and…

—TALA!! I'm talking to you!!— Lemia and Ian were watching him, he couldn't see Spencer from where he was, but sure he was watching him as well. —Damn, what did I did wrong this time. Every time I talk to him, I make him end up piss off—

—It's not true. He's just thinking—was Ian reply

—Well, yes and remember the cafeteria? and what about the first day? oh and lets not forget yesterday— she sign in defeat—He is impossible. You're all impossible. Bryan hates me, Spencer won't say a word, Tala is sick of me and you…

—You can't complain about me!!— said Ian in an offend tone.

Lemia eyed him confuse and then smile —Guess you're right. Nevertheless I'm guessing I'm troubling the others as well— she said a little ashamed of herself —so… see you later, I still need to run another couple of laps anyway— She turn around and called Lluvia. He kept eyeing her…

—You're not—

—Eh?— She turned around, Tala was talking to her.

—What you said it's a lie, sorry if I make it complicated but that's the way I'm— he closed his eyes before continue —May I say how pathetic where you looking a moment ago—

She blinked but —WHAT!! And here I'm troubling me because of you miserable, arg, why do I bother anyway, Lluvia let's go—

—Wait, where are you

—I got something to do later so I'm finishing my running. See you on Monday, Ivanov—With that she start running again

—Oh c'mon what can be so important— he yell from behind but she kept going, wearing her headphones. "perhaps he is not as bad as I thought".

—You made her angry again. I really don't understand you. First you like her and then not… where are you going— Ian blinked —Tala!! —

He was going to obtain his answer right now. Soon he reach her, she was running just ahead. Damn she was fast, but of course he finally got of hold her. She jumped when he got her. He mentally laugh at that —You're so easy to scare—

—Shut … up— she said breathing deeply —thought we had finish talking—

—But you didn't answer, what's so important

—You catch up with me because for that only?

—Yeah

—You got to be kidding me— the hold in her arm grew tighter—ok, ok, I'm going to the movies with Tyson and probably Max, I don't think Kai would want to go anyway and Rei wasn't there so probably got something better to do

—So you're going to the movies with _them_?

—Well yes I got nothing better to do. What's wrong?

—It's nothing. It's just, I was wondering if you would want to come with me— he lied

—Do I really look that stupid? Stop playing games or at least lies. I don't like them.

—There's no way I making you change your mind isn't it?

—Look I really need to go and the answer is no

—May I talk to you?

—I

—Tomorrow, I'll see you here— she blinked

—Yeah sure… can you let go of my arm, I'm not feeling it anymore. Thank you— She said rubbing it as he let go —So

—Tomorrow— she nodded and slowly went away from him, in direction to her apartment "That was odd" too odd

°°°°°°°°°°°°

—Where is she? It's already been 15 minutes?— Tyson moan —You sure she's coming, probably she forgot about it? —

—She's not like this, what if something happened— Max said out loud.

—Hey guys…— Lemia appeared suddenly. She was rushing towards them and came to an abrupt stop in front of them —Sorry that I was late, I got something in my way— She was wearing a white shirt under a black vest and a black pair of jeans. Her hair tied up in a pony tail.

—Forget it, it's ok, let's go!!— Tyson cheered and taking her hand he lead the way.

—WAIT!!— This was so awkward for her.

—Hey!! Don't forget about me— Max yelled at them.

They practically run to the mall, "—hey we might get time to eat something—" was Tyson explanation. Lemia was starting to understand what did the others meant by he eats a lot, "HE IS ALWAYS EATING". She did eat at lot but only once or twice a day not the whole.

—So what are we watching? — she asked watching Tyson eat

—I don't know we'll decide when we get there

—We should had bought the tickets before getting stuck in the food court

—What about Van Helsing

—I'm with Max— voiced Tyson

—mm.. hm— she said denying with her head— I already saw it, and I'm not willing to see that ending again

—Oh come on Lemia, besides what's wrong with it— said Tyson getting his second plate of ice cream.

—It sucks and there's no way I'm watching that. So what if we watch something else, what about Troy, I've read the book so the ending cannot disappoint me.

—Lemia, is it all about the ending??

—Sure it is, it can become the most important part besides what's wrong with the suggestion even if the movie turns out to be terrible, which I doubt, there's still more to 'admire' than just the story Max

—Perhaps for you, but I don't really thing that Brad Pitt may entertain us for two hours.

—Oh, C'mon it got sword fights

—Mmm… what about The Secret Window? —suggest Tyson with the mouth a bit full

—What?! — asked the other two in unison

—Well I'm not feeling like seeing Troy, perhaps other time

—hmrp… I didn't knew you see that kind of movies— after all Tyson had always seem the type of person that enjoyed noisy, violent movies.

—Well I think is a good suggestion, that or we can watch The passion of Christ. We don't have many options.

—Secret Window— answer Max without hesitation.

After the movie, they wandered around a while. Drink some coffee (well Max didn't), joked a bit and said good-bye.

—Hey, tomorrow I don't get Kai on my ass. Wanna practice beyblade on my place. That way we can have our rematch— offered Tyson before leaving

—I would like to— said the girl without thinking but Tala "oh" —But I can't. I promised Ivanov I would see him tomorrow

—Tala? You know him? — for a moment it seemed to Lemia that a shadow had cross Tyson's face but soon disappeared.

—Well yes. He's on my art group. Why? Do you know him?

—Oh well, not exactly. He's so quiet, little bit like Kai. But yeah, kind of.

—Ok then see you on Monday. Perhaps

—Sure. See ya later Max, Lemia. Have a good week end. Max are you coming tomorrow?

—Sorry Tyson. Have to help father with some things.

—Ok

Soon after that Lemia arrive home and got Lluvia out for a walk. It start to rain while being outside, it was a slow, kind rain. And soon she find herself thinking. About memories and a black long corridor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°


	7. Analyzing spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own it... yet.

**Dawning upon a shade**

By Sephyrah

**Chapter 6: Analyzing Spirits **

—You look like shit, you know that— Tala had arrive early to their meeting and had been 15 minutes waiting already

—Oh shut up, didn't manage to get sleep along the night

—Really? — He asked mockingly, she rolled her eyes.

—What did you wanted to talk about? — She answered a bit harsher than she meant to.

—Whoa, so now you're angry with me

—No, sorry. I'm just tired—

—Come on— he said grinning —I'll buy you a coffee

—Ok

—So, why didn't you slept last night? —Tala inquired, leading the way through the park.

She sigh heavily as she follow —it's nothing really, I just...—

Tala frown at that —still don't trust us do you

—It takes time

—Really? —

Something seemed off with him today —What do you want? —

—You're not like that with the bladebreakers— he sound reproaching.

—Really? — She sigh, —well Tala you're not the bladebreakers, Why did you wanted to see me? —

—Does that matter, answer my initial question? —The last being talked almost as an order.

—I was thinking, having nightmares, I don't sleep most of the time anyway. Have lots of problems with that lately.

He arched an eyebrow —Really, Are you sure you're ok?

—Yeah I'm getting sort of used to

—You know... you shouldn't. For Health, your body... school. How can you focus if you don't have enough rest? Don't your parents ever warned you or cared about that?

—Well yes they did once, they didn't got the chance to actually advise me about this problem, but sometimes Max does and Mrs. Tate as well, it's not like if I'm not conscious about the consequences it's just that I can't

—They don't talk to you a lot do they?

—Well they don't get the chance to anymore Tala. It's not like if they didn't wanted to, it's just that they can't... Dead people can't talk. — She said the last few words quieter than the others like not wanting to say them out loud.

Silence felt upon them like if both of them were considering whether to talk or not.

—Sorry, I've talked to much— She said after a while

—It's ok— he said shaking his head.

—Max told me about you the other day, he phone call me— She went on as if nothing.

—Really, What did he said?— his voice calm, and again cold.

—Oh nothing really, stuff— he eyed her skeptically— about some wicked abbey and something about spirits, and that Bryan's temper was hell, I don't know. He knows I don't mind those things so he's not persistent 'bout his, 'advising', I think he called it. Mom also said something about it and being worry, lately I don't care—

—It's that so?— he kept eyeing her mentally taking note that she said 'mom', she kept quiet and calm —then you realize that I can harm you right now, effortlessly—

—Mmm... I guess— he growl at her answer but said nothing, reaching the door for her as they entered a coffee store, a bell rang announcing their arrival. She sat down in a table near the window. The place was cozy, with little wood tables and reddish brown walls. The noise of the world being left outside as she saw the cars go by. She listened Tala's voice ordering. The sky was still clouded on that side of the city she though as she took off her black coat.

—Here—

—Thank you—

—Lemia, what are you planning to do during the summer? — He said leaning a bit over the table, he remind her of a businessman in that posture.

—Eh— she snapped out of it—summer...— she sip a bit of coffee —No, haven't think about that yet, usually I deal time as it comes—

—Good— he said to himself more than her —Tell me Lemia, have you heard about anything happening this summer? —

—Anything about what? — She asked a bit confused.

—About Beyblade of course— he said with a smirk.

Walking along the streets Tyson found himself trying to figure out what the chief had to tell him about. He had called early that morning saying that there was something he needed to show him, something about his beybattle with Lemia. Which didn't make sense to him since he won, so what could be so important that could not wait until tomorrow?

He felt his stomach complaining, he was hungry. "This better be good Kenny". He kept walking another while, occasionally staring at the sky. Cloudy for more than two days. Not usual. He gave no importance and got into the little restaurant in front of him, where Kenny and his family lived.

—Good afternoon, ma'am— Tyson greeted as he got inside.

—Good afternoon Tyson— answered Kenny's mom from across the bar —Kenny is waiting for you in his room—

Tyson nodded and went upstairs after muttering a thank you. Knocking the door, the blue haired boy entered his comrade's room. —Hi Kenny—

—Tyson. What did it took you so long—

—Well, I had to get ready, you know take a bath and that stuff, did not even had a decent breakfast—

Kenny rolled his eyes at Tyson, was he childish.

—What did you called me for anyway— Tyson went on as he saw Kenny typing in his computer again, like he was before saying hello to him. —I'm guessing this is important, since you couldn't wait 'till tomorrow when you would have everyone—

— Tyson... do you remember your beybattle with Tala? Do you remember what we talked a few days later when you said that Dragoon told you not to give up? And then during Ozuma's beybattle you said the same, about Dragoon talking? — The boy would not look away from the computer.

—Uh...? What is it Kenny

—Here, first I need to show you something— the boy moved a few things on the machine—

—Hey Dizzy— salute Tyson over Chief's shoulder

—Hi Tyson. How you've been doing Kenny here has been a little tense you know—

—Talk about that later, Tyson look at this— the boy blinked at the screen. Some kind of program was reproducing a wave, like that produce when you record a sound in the computer.

—Cool!!—The boy stared at the screen—but what is it? —

—These, —the auburn haired boy signed and proceed to explain— as you can see are measures, energy measures, in this case of your Dragoon Tyson—

—Of my.. —He blinked—What? —

—When a Bit beast is released, what we see is a sort of a projection of their energy; since they're spirits, essences, they don't have a physical form. Which would explain why not everyone can see them, by example Hilary, who couldn't at first. —

—So what you're saying is that wave is the measure of that energy—

—Yes and no, you see Tyson, even when a Bit beast can show itself by using the power of its own, it wouldn't be the same without an intermediary. That would be because without an intermediary a Bit beast would consume all of its power faster than with an intermediary. Also with someone helping it, the Bit beast its able to go beyond it's own and his owners limits depending on how strong the owner is. What this graphic measures its indeed the energy but also the "tune" in which they manifest this energy, you know like the strength in which the energy is release—

—Oh...— Tyson kept quiet for a while assimilating the information —but... then, how does this has anything to do... I don't get it was this the reason of the emergency

—I never said it was an emergency, I told you I needed to talked to you— at that Tyson fall down anime style —and of course not, Tyson. Now I want you to look at these, here's Driger and here's Draciel. I even got Wolfborg from your last battle with Tala. I want you to watch them close and compare them—

—Well they look pretty different between each other—

—Really?? Now look at this—

—Hey, it's uh? it seems like Dragoons but it looks... like if there were someone else—

—Exactly, because these are the graphics from your last battle with Tala, these are from the battle with Kane and these are with Ozuma, compare them with the original one Tyson.

A normal graphic should be like the first one, show only the energy coming only from the spirit not from both spirit and blader. Perhaps you've noticed that the strangest one is—

—The one from Tala's battle they're—

—In perfect harmony... Tyson I never asked what happened at that time, but believe me that a normal person can't do that. There's no data registered at that at least. —

—Wait a sec, what about the beybattle with Zeo—

Kenny shrug —I have no data of that beybattle, the interference that Zeo produced kept me from, but believe me that as far as I could see you were heading the same way—

—So far you've only bothered using your data to prevent and improve us, why... Why are you showing me this now? —

—Because I hadn't notice before, not even Dizzy. Usually we don't check upon this kind of graphics since what we want to analyze are the enemies strengths, I don't know if I made myself clear a moment ago but this graphic its more related to the comprehension of the nature of the Bit beast projection. Of course it's part of the data but it never was so obvious that any of us would pay attention

—We thought it was normal so we pass it along— complemented Dizzy's voice.

—Besides if I'm not wrong it only happens when you summit yourself to a lot of pressure, in all those battles you could have lost more than a simple match so it does not occurs very often.

—Wait then why now, you said this had something to do with my last match, the one with Lemia. But I did not felt pressured in that battle at all. It's truth she's good but she's still an amateur.

—Sure Tyson, an amateur as lucky as you since she was able to defeat Bryan— interrupted Dizzy

—Fine she's good but it was a simple match. How does that has anything to do with this? —

—Well Tyson, that's the matter; I think that she wasn't focusing at all. You see, when you managed to get out all of your strength in those beybattles was because you and Dragoon 'became as one'

—That still doesn't answer my question

—Tyson the reason for us to realize what we just explain you was because Lemia did make it obvious. — At that moment Kenny typed another button

—What? —Said Tyson as Kenny signaled him to see the new graphic on the screen, it read Zryktraryus on the base —Ow man, you got to be kidding me—

So she spent the whole morning and until three o'clock with Tala. It had taken her a while, but since she had no many options for the summer and looking forward getting bored was not one of them, she accepted his offering. Besides it would help her getting near Maxi, after all it had been a while since they last really share something besides their time, which was not much.

Beyblading seemed like a good option. This tournament would helped her in both her friendship with Max and also to understand better her new 'friends', who seem to enjoy so much beyblading. After all they were all so close, weird, mmm... she shrugged at the thought of not being able to describe them.

The sunrays were finally reflecting upon the wet streets of the city. Finally after two days of hiding begin the clouds, the sun show up to complete the sunset scenario. It made her feel better. Sure she loved rain but lately her mood swings had been bothering her so much, she guest it was because of him being away. Everyday she would pray for him to come back to her save. The answer would be the same always and he'll do, you stay calm her spirit always trying to avoid her any worry.

She shook her head so to make aside those thoughts. The river, it was a few meters away from where she was. The park in which she met the boys yesterday was within eyeshot, she recalls Max telling her once about a legend, an urban legend. Something about a woman spirit. She grin at that —Children, they make up such stories so often— and yet the thought of it disturb her "they're not real" the voice came in as a memory —oh but they were, they're—

—Mmm... this is not fine, is not sane, why would I keep thinking about sad things— she sign. "Anyway on with the tournament rules" she keep reading the information downloaded from the Internet. It was all as Tala had said, five people were required on each team even if not all participated ("what a stupid rule"), also size and weight limits of the beyblades were set, each team was required to win two out of three in order to classified, time limits per battle were to be fifteen minutes (even if it is impossible for most beyblades to reach that mark, less exceed it), not hurting the opponent, bla, bla, bla. Seems like the basics.

Making aside the paper, the thoughts of her roommate came back. —Is there anything I can help you with? —

—Uh? — There was a young man looking at her, he had turquoise eyes and long brown hair.

—Well you look trouble, perhaps I can help you— something in his tone of voice make her feel unsure, it was already late, she should be home. —Invite you something

—Oh no it's nothing, believe me, oh look at the sun it's already late, I gotta go, ha, ha, ha— ""he's creepy" she got up and make to leave but

—Perhaps I wasn't clear enough lady— the boy said getting hold of her wrist

—Let go, right now

—I doubt so, miss you are coming with me


End file.
